A Normal Day In Emmett McCarthy's World
by AlwaysMoreFun
Summary: You thought you got rid of me last time did you? You can never rid of Emmett Cullen, awesomeness never fades! I'm here to steal your werewolves and set you on fire with my Nerd Army. Don't mess with me. Sequel to A Day In The Life Of Emmett McCarthy.


**OMG IT'S FINALLY HERE GUYS!**

**Wooo! I know you've been waiting a while for this one, but I stayed true to my word and here is the awesome and equally as random sequel to A Day In The Life Of Emmett McCarthy. WOOOO!**

**It will have more turns and random stuff than ever before! With the special guest appearances from old favourites and new ;) Get ready, I don't think you're ready for this jelly, i don't think you're ready!**

**If you ask you can always join my new and improved nerd Army! YAY! NERD ARMY!**

**Just so you know, those of you who were in the Nerd Army last time, I wasn't sure who still wanted to be in it so I just put in the people who specially asked to be in it again, if you still want to be in it or want to join it, Just review and say so!**

**It's a life long servitude to Emmett and his awesomeness, plus you get to sing with Cody Simpson and Justin Bieber!**

**Also, if there's any random celebs you want me to put in there, tell me your ideas in a REVIEW! I love being random and weird.**

**Enjoy my pretties!**

**Emmett approves of this message.**

**Disclaimer - I do not own Emmett and his awesome awesomeness, i do however own the nerd army and their evilness.**

* * *

><p>Once upon a time, there lived a gigantic vampire and his nerd army. They lived in secret from the rest of vampire kind, as they would not understand their pure awesomeness. This as the way for years until one stupid shiny Volvo owner dared to insult the leader and from that day forward, everything changed.<p>

One vampire dares to stand out from the rest, his name:

Emmett McCarthy Cullen.

"Prepare for trouble."

"And make it double."

"To protect the world from devastation"

"To unite all peoples within our nation."

"To denounce the _evils_ of truth and love."

"To extend our _reach _to the stars above."

"Emmett."

"Alice."

"Team Cullen, blast off at the speed of light!"

"Surrender now or prepare to fight, fight, fight!"

"Nerd Army, that's right!"

I turned to hi-five Alice for our awesome team motto, that opening was clearly better than that Team Rocket from Pokemon.

"Guys, did you hit your head or something?" My sweet wife Rosie asked in the nicest non-mean voice possible.

"No!" Alice bounced around hyper, "We're just thinking of cool entrances we can make when we set Edward and Bella free!"

"WHAT?" Jasper yelled, "Why would you set them free after all the trouble of getting them there?"

I rolled my eyes, "Because, silly." I patted Jasper's arm, "we can't possibly torture them if they're stuck inside of the Deadly Dungeon being Deadly. We need to set them free so we can set them on fire again! Plus, my Nerd Army is being restless, they're getting blood-thirsty."

I looked over to where Oh My Jacob was trying to eat a rock and Awesome Girl 101 was busy flinging sticks at passing birds.

"But what if they run away?" My ever so sweet and untrusting of my plans Rosie Posie asked, "they almost did last time."

"They won't get away, not if they want to see their precious werewolves again." I cackled evilly.

"What have you done, Emmett?" Jasper asked.

"Oh nothing, Jazzy." Alice replied this time, "we just happen to have a certain werewolf in lock up to use against Bellsprout in there. No biggie."

"Yeah! At first he trashed around a lot but now he's come to like being poked with sticks by my army." I smiled, "it's really become a game for him! We jab, he bits us!"

"It's kind of sweet actually." My evil pixie of a sister answered.

"You two are insane." Rosie Posie replied shaking her head at us.

"Thank you!" I replied, what a lovely caring person she is!

I turned to face my army members again, "are you guys ready to do what you have to once we set Eddiekins and Bellsprout free?"

"YES MASTER!" Oh My Jacob shot up excitedly, "we know just what to do with the wolf!"

I nodded, "ok, let's go!"

"WAIT!" Alice yelled, "we need Justin here to get us into the army mood."

"Ahh, but Alipop, Justin only ever comes after Cody has come and Cody is over in Asia doing some shows there but he can't ever seem to do real shows in Australia and that's where he's from only breaking poor girls from Adelaide's hearts by never going there, I mean, Adelaide has feelings too!"

"Did someone call?"

"CODY!" Awesome Girl 101 jumped up and ran to him, "I KNEW YOU WOULD COME BACK FOR ME!"

Cody smiled at her adoringly, "I couldn't leave you behind my love."

Awesome Girl 101 swooned, "I love you, come to Adelaide please!"

"All in good time, my love."

"THAT'S NOT GOOD ENOUGH!"

Cody looks scared as Awesome Girl 101 gets her spear and points it at Cody.

Oh My Jacob stands up, "I agree, Adelaide wants Cody too, we also love you."

"Oh, not you too!"

"ADELAIDE4CODY! HAVEN'T YOU SEEN MY TWITTER TRENDS CODY? #ADELAIDE4CODY!" OMJ starts screaming repeatedly.

Awesome Girl 101 stokes Cody's arm in a threatening way, "we don't like to be kept waiting, Cody. If you know what's good for you, you will come to Adelaide, like now."

Cody panics, "Um… I'm sleeping through the days. I'm trying not to fade, but every single night I've just been lying awake. Because, I, I can't get you off my mind."

The army starts squealing and fan girling.

"That was strange." Rosie said to me.

"OH MY GOD CODY YOU'RE SO KIND AND LOVING AND LOVELY, I LOVE YOU!" I squealed, trying to play it cool.

Alice starts hyperventilating next to me and almost passes out until she remembers that she's a vampire and can't pass out, "Jazzy, I love him, please capture him for me."

"Um…"

"NOW!" Alice shrieked, obviously amazed by Cody's inner beauty.

"We just have to wait for Justin now." Rosie replied, "he'll show up sooner or later."

"What's this I hear about Justin Bieber?"

"JUSTIN I LOVE YOU SO MUCH PLEASE MARRY ME! YOU'RE EVEN HOTTER WITH YOUR SHORT HAIR AND SEXY SMILE BUT PLEASE TAKE OUT YOUR EARINGS!" I screamed at Justin, hoping he didn't notice how obsessed I was with him. He was just too cool and gorgeous and pretty and smart and kind and loving and beautiful and amazing and incredible and heart stopping and happy and caring and…

"I think Emmett's suffering from fan girl a phobia!" Jasper shouted.

Oh Jazzy, what a silly billy, I wasn't suffering from anything but awesome disease.

"I wanna be the gravity in your universe, 'cause I, I wanna be there to help you fly."

"I'll help you fly girl!" All the army fans replied.

"Ohhhhh, the longer that I wait, the more that I'm afraid. That someone's gonna fool your heart and take you away, 'cause I." He pulls Awesome Girl 101 up on stage and sings to her, "I finally realise, that I can't get you off my mind!"

"GIVE ME THE CHANCE TO LOVE YOU!" Alice screamed, flinging herself at Cody, "I'll tell you the only reason why! LET ME LOVE YOU!"

"This is getting weird," Justin said, "time to bring some holiday cheer back."

"Oh. My. God." MollyxKookie screamed, "it's Justin Bieber!"

"It's the most beautiful time of the year, lights fill the streets spreading so much cheer. I should be playing in the winter snow, but I'mma be under the Mistletoe."

"BE UNDER IT WITH ME!" Awesome Girl 101 screamed, detatching herself from Cody.

"NO ME!" Oh My Jacob yelled.

"I LOVE YOU THE MOST!" Alice yelled as well.

"This is just strange, let's get on with the plan." Jasper said firmly.

"Oh right, the plan!" I said remembering, "Nerd Army break, let's go free some lovebirds!"

Rosie, Alipooo Bear, Jazzy Pants and I marched down to the caves with Justin following behind singing while Cody followed the Nerd Army to La Push.

We finally reached the cave and I walked up to the opening, it seemed that Edwella and Bellapoo had been doing unthinkable naughty things in the cave, such as playing Uno. Those dreaded beings!

"Get up losers, we're going shopping." I yelled at them, the looked around for the source of noise and found me, I smiled evilly at them, "shopping for your _blood _and your werewolf boyfriend."

"JACOB NO!" Bellaweenie screamed, "What have you done to him?"

"Oh, here we go again." Edwaldo said, "always 'Jacob this, Jacob that.' I'M SICK OF IT! Let me out of here! I don't want to spend another moment with her!"

DoorBell gasped, "HOW COULD YOU EDWARD? YOU LIE!" She started scraping at the cave door, "let me out, demon!"

"I think you mean, Damon." Damon Salvatore appeared out of the forest then.

"DDDDAAAAAAMMMMMMOOOOONNNNNN!"

"Oh here we go again." Rosalie rolled her eyes, "we'll let you out soon."

* * *

><p><strong>HOW WAS IT?<strong>

**Did you enjoy my new nicknames for Bella? h3h3h3h3, i strongly dislike her!**

**So, please review, I know i've said a few hundred times already but please! I'll do anything for them! **

**Love Always, Awesome Girl 101.**


End file.
